Gibbosa Dunworthy
Gender: Female Species: Hare Place of Origin: Salamandastron Appearance:A very tall and slender young adult female hare; Fur is pale tan, beige below. Wears an orange vest over a gauzy salmon poofy-sleeved shirt, clamped tight at the wrists by bejeweled gold bracelets. Wears a much bejeweled belt holding up a orange skirt decorated with ribbon upon ribbon of flowing salmon guaze, as well as multiple colorfully bejeweled necklaces. Has a pair of gold hoop earrings - one in each ear - with small strands of jewels hanging from them. Often weilds a large, heavily beribboned tamborine-drum as both an instrument and a weapon; puts this aside during magic or acrobatic acts. When not performing, sheds the jewelry save the bracelets and belt. Personality: Very garrolous and friendly; is, like her father, consumed with the desire to see otherbeasts happy no matter the expense to herself. Is terrified of healers and sick rooms, having bad memories from when her mother died of illness. Backstory Daughter of Sambucus Dunworthy and elder sister of Withe Dunworthy, Gibbosa was born in Salamandastron and spent her first seven seasons there. However, her mother's death from illness changed everything; unable to happily continue to live at Salamandastron, her father took her and her sister and left the mountain to search out a new life for themselves. For many seaons, the two young hares wandered the world with Sambucus, earning their keep by singing and dancing with him whenever they stopped someplace for food. Sambucus also began to pick up a skill in sleight-of-hand, performing magic tricks to amuse their hosts. As the seasons went on, and the sisters matured into adolesence, the three hares gave up their search for a permanant home, realizing they enjoyed wandering and could hardly settle down after all this time. They began to recruit otherbeasts, mostly misfits and outcasts, into their traveling troupe, until it expanded into a well-known and respected circus, named Sambucus' Simply Spiffin' Circus by the haremaids in honor of their father. Gibbosa was responsible for suggesting the idea of forming a circus in the first place; her father thanked her publicly for this so many times it made her blush. As her father was busy supervising most of the time, Gibbosa took it upon herself to keep emotions and relations in order to spare him the trouble. She was one the first beasts in the circus to welcome the weaselmaid Zina into the troupe, knowing a goodbeast when she saw one. She did everything in her power to help convince the others there was nothing to fear; in this venture, she succeeded to a marvel. She also did her bit to make sure the shy, mute otter Wotsit felt at home with his new comerades, and helped him in his romance with fellow performer Pearl. Gibbosa traveled with the circus until her father's death from old age dissolved it. She returned to Salamandastron and wed a handsome seargeant there, later giving birth to five leverets. (It should be noted one of these leverets was the great-grandfather of the famed Colonel Meliton Gubthorpe Digglethwaite.) Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Females Category:Hares Category:Goodbeasts Category:Little Flower Characters